The Granger Sisters
by indigosky17
Summary: It's always hard to live in the shadows of your family, it's even harder when your family are saving the world every year with the most famous wizard of your generation. For Glitz and Jasmine that is their reality of being overshadowed by their sister Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _18th July 1979_

"It's a girl. And so is the other. Twin girls," the nurse said over the noise of the screaming girls and beeping of the maternity ward machinery. "What are you going to call them?" she continued to ask.

"The youngest is Jasminabelle and the older is Glitzennia," the mum managed to get out. "Jasmine and Glitz Granger. Sounds perfect to join Hermione and Izzabelle."


	2. One

**One**

Izzie dumped three letters on the kitchen table. "These came for you three," she said staring pointedly at her younger sisters. Izzie was 15 and had reached an age where she spoke monotonously and grumped around the house.

Glitz picked up the thick parchment style envelope and stared at the green lettering.

 _Miss G. Granger_

 _The Hollow_

 _Wood Lane_

 _London_

 _W127FA_

The other two had exactly the same letters. "Strange. Anyone expecting anything?" Glitz asked. Jasmine turned to her twin and shook her head. Hermione looked up from her breakfast to eye the 10 month younger twins. Izzie shook her head in despair and began to wash up her bowl.

"Is this one of your practical jokes?" she asked. Both twins shook their heads and Glitz turned her envelope over to reveal a red wax crest. She glanced at it and then prised her letter open.

"Dear Miss G Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, as well as a more detailed description on where to buy them. Term starts on September 1st. We await your response no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy headmistress," Glitz read the letter aloud to the others. The other two scrambled for theirs and found the same.

"We're witches? All of us? But mum and dad and Izzie aren't," Jasmine said confused.

"You three? Witches! They must be having a laugh. None of you are special or magical," Izzie said storming out the kitchen. The three younger sisters all just looked at each other.

"What does it say on the other sheets?" Hermione asked, barely believing it herself. Glitz unfolded the other three sheets of paper.

"well one is an equipment list. The other one is a form for us to post back to them with our response, plus details on how to get on the school train... wait it's a boarding school?" Glitz said continuing to read the equipment list which stated to bring pyjamas. "and the third gives details so of a place in London to go to buy these things," she added remembering what her sister had asked.

"This is crazy," Jasmine said. "Mum and dad won't agree to this," she said.

"Won't agree to what?" their mum asked as she walked through the door. Jasmine offered her letter to her. Their mum read it carefully. "Are you two playing a practical joke on your sister?" she asked sternly. Both twins shook their heads violently. "Mark can you come here please?"

Their father strolled in took the letter and read it, his brow farrowing. "Well it's certainly a bit strange how we have produced 3 witches but I suppose it's something to be proud about. Look Alice, we will go to this place in London, see if it exists. If not well the twins know not to lie so they can be appropriately told off."

"We're not lying dad. I promise. We genuinely don't know anything about this," Jasmine said sullenly. "Also why is it always us you blame and not Hermione?"

Mark looked at his youngest. "Because you cause the most trouble and often drag your sisters into it."


	3. Two

**Two**

 **A/N: Izzie is 15 and is just a muggle, she's the older sister of Hermione, Glitz and Jasmine. She is the oldest sister. Hermione is 11 almost 12, she is the 2nd oldest sister. She has no twins. Glitz and Jasmine are also 11 but only just turned - they are non-identical but look incredibly similarly despite this.**

 _Glitz's POV_

I stared down the street. Diagon Alley was... amazing. Fantastic. Exciting. Incredible. It actually existed, which meant I was actually enrolled as a student for September at Hogwarts. Jasmine was being grouchy at the back, not liking the idea of sharing with some random strangers. Hermione of course just wanted to learn everything about the wizarding world as quick as she could. And of course she was organised. "Once we've got our money I believe we should head to the robe suppliers. Get the official uniform and then work our way down the supplies ending with the bookshop because I want to find some which aren't on the syllabus for background reading," Hermione said. Jasmine groaned loudly. The idea of extra study didn't appeal to her. I sighed resigned.

"Sounds good. Urm... where do we exchange our money though?" I asked.

"You'll want Gringotts," said a voice from my left. We looked across to see a small man. "Hello. Muggleborns?" he asked. Everyone frowned a little. "I'm professor Flitwick. I work at Hogwarts. Muggleborns is the term given to students who don't have magical parents. Gringotts is that huge building made of marble just in front of you. I hope to see you soon," he said before scampering off.

"OK. That was odd," Jasmine said. "Look can we just get on with this and then leave," she complained. I scowled at her and led the way through the crowd of people towards the marble pillars in front. Gringotts was bigger than I was expecting, in fact it was ginormous. It looked like a skyscraper or at least a wizarding version. We entered the gold doors to find... was that?

"Goblins," breathed Hermione behind me. "It's run by goblins." We approached the goblin at the desk.

"Yes?" he asked his voice sounding quite malevolent.

"We'd like to exchange some money?" I asked tentatively.

"of course. Right this way," he said getting of his perch and heading towards a different desk. We followed and then stopped at the new desk. "How many do you want?"

We all blinked not really sure of how much anything cost. "Well we need to buy three sets of first year Hogwarts stuff so..." dad said before trailing off.

"very well," he said doing a calculation. "We're can give you 876 galleons for just £112," he said. "That is more than enough for your requirements." Dad nodded and handed over the money to receive a bag filled with large golden disks. It was very heavy.

"Urm... what are these?" dad asked holding up a golden disk.

"that is a galleon. We have given you 876 in that bag," the goblin responded dryly. I held one in my hand and just stared at it. It was so confusing. We left the bank and headed to the school robes shop.

"Hello. Hogwarts?" the lady asked as we walked in. We nodded. "OK if you would like to take a step up onto here for me," she said pointing to some boxes. Jasmine and Hermione both looked tentative so I stepped up first. "perfect. If you just slip this on and then I will sew the hems for you," she said handing me a set of black robes. I stared at them, unsure what to do. "just undo the button at the front and slip them on. It's like a large dressing gown sort of thing," she explained seeing my confusion. I undid the button and slipped the robes onto my arms. It was warm and soft and there was a hood attached to keep the cold of my ears in winter. She took a look at it. "That's perfect. If you want to hop down and find some skirts, shirts and jumpers in your size and I'll just sort your sisters robes out." I jumped down off the box as Jasmine and Hermione both nervously got up. I was the tallest of the three of us, Hermione and Jasmine were the same size but we were all the same size clothing. I found 9 black pleated skirts, 3 dark grey jumpers and 3 dark grey cardigans, several packs of white blouses and a plain black tie with the Hogwarts emblem on.

"Well at least we can share uniform," I stated.

The lady looked up from hemming jasmine's robes. "Actually not true. Once you've been sorted into your houses your jumpers will be replaced with more that have house colours on the cuffs and waistband, as will your ties and your robes will also be swapped for ones with house colours. So if you aren't in the same house you won't be able to share," she said sharply.

"Houses?" Hermione asked, her inquisitive mind peaked.

"Yes. There are 4. Gryffindor, house of the brave; Ravenclaw, house of the intelligent minded; Slytherin, house of the cunning and sly; and finally Hufflepuff, house of fair mindedness," she explained. "Are you muggleborns?" she asked. We nodded. "It's highly unlikely any of you will be in Slytherin then. It's mostly purebloods who go there. All finished," she added heading behind her counter. "That will be 129 galleons please," she asked. I watched as dad handed over the money and the other two headed back towards me.

"What house do you reckon then?" Jasmine asked.

"Hermione is obviously a Ravenclaw. I would have said you were Slytherin until she added her last bit and me... probably Hufflepuff," I said. Hermione nodded.

"Same. But Jasmine might be Gryffindor. She has the guts to do what we don't most of the time," she said.

I nodded. It was a very true point. We followed mum out the shop and towards the wand shop. I was excited to get my own wand.


End file.
